


Clumsy Flowers

by leggyfae



Series: A Thousand and One Lifetimes [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Meetings, M/M, POV Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyfae/pseuds/leggyfae
Summary: For JeanMarco Month 2018: Showers/FlowersJean's got a routine he never breaks, until he meets a sweet guy that stops him in his tracks.





	Clumsy Flowers

Every morning since he'd graduated college and moved back home to Trost, Jean had taken the same route for his run. A big ten mile circle that lead him through the park, past the shopping district tourists were drawn to, and back through the small neighborhood he called home.

Every morning was the same. He'd wave good morning to Levi, the short fucker never did tell Jean his full name in the three years he'd lived next door, while the man grumpily drank his tea. He'd pass Mr. Smith on his early morning dog walks through the park, pass by that one bakery that he always told himself he was going to stop in but never did, and get back home in time to see Mr. Smith flirting with Levi.

Every morning was exactly the same.

Except today.

No. Today he just happened to look to his left when he passed by the bakery, across the small street at a quaint flower shop that Jean rarely ever paid attention to, where he just so happened to see the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on. Jean caught the man's eyes as he brought a few plants outside, caught his soft gaze and gentle smile, and the dimple on his right cheek, and the rippling muscles as he hefted around a heavy potted plant. The man set the pot down and brought a hand up to wave at Jean. His heart thudded in his chest at the smile directed at him, he gave a weak grin and a small wave in return.

He had to look cool. Had to impress this guy. He was hot, right? Jean picked up his pace, throwing a cocky grin on his face.

Then he tripped. Fucking face-planted into the brick-tiled street and blacked out for a moment. He came to on his back, surrounded by a small crowd. His view of the cloudy sky was blocked by the face of an angel.

“Oh, shit, I died.”

Freckles speckled across tan, sun-kissed cheeks swam in his vision. The angel laughed--the sound causing Jean’s heart to skip a beat--the corners of his warm brown eyes crinkling as his smile caused that dimple to show up again. Jean was so weak.

“No. No, you didn't die. But you are bleeding, so you must have taken a pretty hard fall. There's a first aid kit back in the shop, think you can stand?” The angel asked.

Jean blinked up at him for a moment before nodding. “Yeah.”

“Good.” The angel--Man? Beautiful fucking person?--helped Jean to his feet and looped an arm around Jean's waist to steady him as he guided Jean into the flower shop.

They passed rows of flowers, the heavy scent making Jean's head swim, into the back of the store. Jean found himself seated on the edge of a toilet as the man bustled about, cleaning the scrapes on his face with an alcohol pad. Jean winced at the sting.

“Sorry, sorry. But it's your own fault for tripping. I've never seen you trip before.” The man said, tipping Jean's head to the side.

“You watch me?”

The man smiled shyly at him. “You're usually running by whenever I take the plants out. You've got nice legs, it's hard not to watch.”

Jean blushed, cheeks flushing warm underneath the man's gentle hands. “I… I'm Jean.”

“I’m Marco, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Marco grinned, placing a bandage over Jean's cheek. “Now, are you going to ask for my number, or do I have to keep smiling at you on your morning jogs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Jean is a big dumb bi, but it's cool bc Marco likes him anyway.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I'm super excited for the rest of the month! Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
